The Pale Lady (Quest)
The Pale Lady is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn find a sword stolen by bandits in a crypt and either banish the spirit that has been angered by its removal or replace the sword to lay the spirit to rest. Background Outside Frostmere Crypt, I found a group of bandits attacking one of their own. It seems she was implicated when one of her friends stole a sword from the leader of the gang. Objectives #Learn more about the theft in Frostmere Crypt (optional) #Find the stolen sword #Follow Kyr and Ra'jirr into the tunnels #Banish the Pale Lady (return the sword or kill the Pale Lady) Walkthrough To begin this quest, travel to Frostmere Crypt to find a group of bandits attacking one of their own, a female named Eisa Blackthorn. If Eisa survives on her own or through any intervention, the Dragonborn may speak to her and find out that one of her comrades stole a sword from the leader of the gang. She tells the Dragonborn that they can go find the stolen sword inside the crypt. After this, she offers no further dialogue options. If she dies or is found dead, her body can be looted for her journal, which gives the Dragonborn the quest upon reading it, as well as some background information on the quest. If the quest glitches and Eisa is merely standing outside Frostmere Crypt, the quest can be acquired without killing her by searching Eisa's inventory in sneak mode and reading her journal. (It is not necessary to pickpocket the journal.) Frostmere Crypt Upon entering the crypt, there will be a direct line of view looking down at two bandits seated at a table down some stairs. There is a third bandit (a mage) hiding in an alcove that rushes in from the right. Directly ahead is a gate; pull its opening chain and continue through the passage. This passage forks, off to the right into a barred iron door (which will be passed through after completing the dungeon), so turn left for now and continue on along a precarious walkway, caged in by iron bars. After crossing it, it will lead to a decently sized room with a bandit. To the left is a weapon rack with some loot on it; the path to continue on is to the right. Optional objective At this point, the quest guide should have updated to say that "In Frostmere Crypt, the bandit Ra'jirr stole a sword from the gang's leader in order to stop the 'Pale Lady,' a mysterious figure haunting his dreams. He fled into the tunnels below the ruin, with the bandit leader in pursuit." The Dragonborn is told to follow Kyr and Ra'jirr into the tunnels. After taking the right out of the caged walkway, across from an opening which allows for spying on some bandits talking, there is a room with Kyr's Log and a chest that can be looted. Take the log and exit the room to the left. The room will contain Ra'jirr's Note and Eisa's Journal (if it was not taken off her corpse). Take this, and backtrack to the two bandits that were heard chatting at the table, just a short distance out the door and to the left. Frostmere Depths Talk to Kyr. He will explain that he was ambushed by Ra'jirr. After speaking to him, he will die. Continue down the path to find Ra'jirr fighting The Pale Lady and her wisps. At this point, the quest can be completed one of two ways: Banish them all by killing them, or loot The Pale Blade from Ra'jirr's corpse and place it on the stand ahead. #If chosen to kill the Pale Lady and her shades, the quest is complete. The Pale Blade can be looted from Ra'jirr's corpse. #If chosen to put The Pale Blade on the sword stand on the altar, The Pale Lady will be appeased and will leave, giving a completed quest message. If the Dragonborn subsequently picks up The Pale Blade again, The Pale Lady will reappear, which restarts the quest. It is necessary to then elect to leave empty-handed, or to kill The Pale Lady for the weapon. Journal entries Trivia *With skilled play, a specific skill build, and proper gear, it is possible to one-shot The Pale Lady, then Calm Ra'Jirr when he attacks. One can then pickpocket The Pale Blade out of his hand with the Misdirection perk. This will allow the quest to be completed without killing any of the living. *It actually turns out Ra'Jirr and Eisa betrayed their original leader (Hajvarr Iron-Hand) from White River Watch and escaped to Frostmere Crypt. *Upon leaving the crypt, if Eisa was still alive, she will no longer be found outside, or, if killed, her body will vanish. *If the quest is completed by killing The Pale Lady and looting The Pale Blade, is it possible that a random encounter with a Wispmother, accompanied by two or three wisps, may occur during travels. *In the room after the Word Wall, a chest, armor, soul gems, and a weapon can be found in the water. *The Pale Lady can be more quickly banished by looting The Pale Blade off of Ra'Jirr and putting on its stand. However, if the sword is removed again, The Pale Lady will reappear. *There is a word wall for Ice Form in the same room as The Pale Lady. *The bandits in Frostmere Crypt do not respawn. Bugs * If the Dragonborn enters Frostmere Crypt before obtaining the quest from Eisa, then exits the dungeon, she will disappear. **Solution: proceed through the crypt and into the Frostmere Depths. When approaching the altar, search Ra'jirr's corpse for the Pale Blade and place it upon the altar. If one picks it up again, the quest will begin. One can choose to kill The Pale Lady or simply place the sword on the altar again. *Eisa may end up not being attacked by the other bandits, and the dialogue for the quest may be unavailable. If one does not proceed along the specific path to the crypt (i.e. approach Frostmere Crypt from the West, along the road), the quest trigger might not work. Reloading to an earlier save or pickpocketing/killing Eisa for her journal and reading it may start the quest properly. **After initiating the quest by stealing Eisa's journal and completing the quest by returning the sword to the rack, exiting the crypt may crash the game. *Next to the Word Wall, a Steel Greatsword may be found floating in mid-air. The sword cannot be interacted with in any way. **Shooting it with an arrow will drop it to the ground for retrieval. *In some cases, the characters (Eisa, Kyr and Ra'jirr) do not attempt to converse with the Dragonborn. *Ra'jirr may sometimes be already dead right after entering the Frostmere Depths. *The sword may be shown as the quest arrow being in a rock wall to the right of the waterfall and not be able to be picked up. Typing prid FF00227F into the console, followed by moveto player, will make the sword appear. es:La Dama Pálida (Misión) ru:Бледная леди (квест) Category:Skyrim: Side Quests